1. Technical Field
This disclosure is related to quick-disconnect connectors and, more particularly, quick-disconnect connectors operable at high pressure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Flexible and non-flexible hoses, lines, pipes, tubes, etc. are commonly used to carry fluids such as liquids or gases. The fluids can be under reduced pressure, elevated pressure or at the pressure of the ambient environment. It is often desirable to connect multiple hoses, lines, pipes, tubes, etc. This is commonly done using quick-disconnect connectors. Quick-disconnect connectors commonly include a first component, e.g., a male component, which mates with a second, e.g., female, component. Each of the first and second components of the quick-disconnect connector is connected to an end of one of the hoses, lines, pipes, tubes, etc., that are to be connected. That is, the first component of the quick-disconnect connector can be connected to an end of a first hose, line, pipe, tube, etc., and the second component of the quick-disconnect connector can be connected to an end of a second hose, line, pipe, tube, etc. When the first and second components of the quick-disconnect connector are mated, then the first and second hoses, lines, pipes, tubes, etc. are connected, such that the fluid being carried by the hoses, lines, pipes, tubes, etc. can flow from/to the first hose, line, pipe, tube, etc., through the quick-disconnect connector, and then to/from the second hose, line, pipe, tube, etc.
Quick-disconnect connectors can be readily, i.e., quickly, mated and unmated to connect and disconnect the hoses, lines, pipes, tubes, etc. The mating and unmating is typically carried out by releasing a mechanical holding mechanism which holds the components of the quick-disconnect connector in the mated configuration, and then sliding the first and second components together or apart. When the first and second components are mated, the holding mechanism holds the two components together in the mated configuration. To unmate the two components of the quick-disconnect connector, the holding mechanism is released by applying mechanical actuation force against one or more spring-loaded release actuation devices. To activate the holding mechanism and, therefore, hold the quick-disconnect connector in the mated configuration, the mechanical actuation force applied against the spring-loaded release actuation devices is released.
It is very important that the quick-disconnect connector remain in the mated configuration when mating of the quick-disconnect connector and, therefore, connection of the first and second hoses, lines, pipes, tubes, etc. is desired. Inadvertent unmating of the quick-disconnect connector can have very serious and dangerous effects, particularly when the fluid being transferred through the quick-disconnect connector is at elevated pressure. One means by which the quick-disconnect connector could be inadvertently unmated is the inadvertent, accidental application of a mechanical actuation force against the spring-loaded release actuation devices. Any number of factors can apply this force and, as a result, unmate the quick-disconnect connector inadvertently. These include operator error, shock and vibration, and other possible factors.